Femslash February: The Scarlet Lily of Her Mouth
by mochiinvasions
Summary: 'I can't promise anything,' Maddie says, and sighs with happiness as Elke returns to pressing light kisses across her skin, with just a promise of more.


_Half-awaking with a hundred kisses  
On the scarlet lily of her mouth._

(45)

* * *

Elke knows morning afters as awkward, stilted, a silent rush to get dressed and get out of whoever's room she wound up in back to hers as soon as possible, checking for incriminating photos and dealing with the text messages on the way home. She doesn't know morning afters to be like this: quiet, yes, but not awkward stilted or rushed. Maddie is soft and pliant in her arms, but clings to her like a limpet when she moves to leave the bed. ''m not going, just stretching,' Elke says and Maddie relaxes her grip, rolling over to follow her as she wriggles out of the bed and stands up.

The morning light is trickling in, and through the half-drawn curtains it turns Maddie's hair to liquid gold, accentuates the shapes of her body under the sheets and shines in Elke's eyes as she looks down at her. Relaxed and unworried, she throws her head back and stretches her whole body, uncramping after a night spent in a bed not technically meant for two. She can feel Maddie's eyes following the lines of her body, and normally she'd feel self-conscious or at the least uncomfortable, but somehow she doesn't this time. She knows that Maddie's interest in her is for more than just misadvised party company, and she just about manages to restrain the blush as she remembers how, and where, Maddie's eyes lingered last night, but now she doesn't feel desired, but appreciated.

Maddie's eyes are hungry, yes, but in the way that you feel when you wake up in the morning wanting breakfast, but too comfortable and lazy to move. Maddie watches her quietly, doesn't move, doesn't even speak, just watches her as she stretches again, yawns and then sits down on the edge of the bed. She looks down at Maddie, who smiles and holds out her hands. 'Come back to bed,' she says, and somehow it manages to sound like a promise and an invitation at the same time. Without thinking, Elke climbs back in, even though she can never sleep again once she wakes up in the morning, and Maddie wriggles into her arms, turns over again and falls back asleep, immune even to Elke whispering mildly dirty things into her ears.

Elke manages to drowse for a bit, and then catches sight of the time. 11AM isn't terrible for a Saturday, but she does have work to do and she can feel a headache on its way. She doesn't want to leave Maddie, but she doesn't know her way around the apartment and she doesn't even know how long Maddie wants her to stay, so she chooses to wake her up – this time, not by trying to leave but instead by more inviting means.

She wriggles around so that Maddie is more on her back than side, lips still curved up in a slight smile (Elke wonders what she's dreaming about) and eyes firmly shut. Elke bends down, smiling herself, and kisses her lightly. Maddie doesn't wake up but she takes in a deep breath and Elke smiles wider and moves towards her again, leaving feather light touches on her skin and kisses on her mouth. When that doesn't do anything, she moves, climbing so that she is sitting on her hips and holding her sides, kissing across her mouth and then down her neck, pausing at her collarbone to inspect a bite left the night before and then onto the swell of her breast, when Maddie moves one of her hands and pulls her back up to kiss her on the mouth again. The kiss this time is long and deep, and when Maddie still keeps her eyes shut after they break apart, Elke leans back to rest lightly on her chest and look up at her, matching the swell of her chest breath for breath and smiling again at the wriggle Maddie gives when she says 'I know you're not asleep, Maddie.'

'Could be having a dream. A nice dream. A dream where you don't wake me up this early on a Saturday unless it's for something important.'

Elke starts to say 'Coffee is important,' but Maddie cuts her off with 'Coffee isn't important. Kissing me is important. Doing more of what you were doing before is important.'

When Elke doesn't respond, Maddie opens her eyes to roll them and then drags her up to kiss her again, pulling her down so the two fit together like puzzle pieces, and even when they stop she holds her close, looking her in the eyes.

'Fine, coffee it is. Condition: you stay here. Can you do your work tomorrow? Saturday is off day, unless you have work. I want you to stay here and fool around with me some more.'

Elke laughs then, at this girl she's currently negotiating the terms of her coffee maker with.

'I can try, but you'll have to let me go tomorrow morning.'

'I can't promise anything,' Maddie says, and sighs with happiness as Elke returns to pressing light kisses across her skin, with just a promise of more.

* * *

I promised 50s AU for this and I never delivered, sorry. I'll write it soon, I promise. Instead have some morning-after fluff.


End file.
